24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am
Jack Bauer and his team rush to the location Joe Prado revealed Habib Marwan to be at. Meanwhile, President Logan discovers Bauer physically coerced Prado and orders the Secret Service to arrest him. The girlfriend of one of the terrorists calls CTU with another lead. Episode Guide Previously on "24" * At the Counter Terrorist Unit, Audrey Raines and Edgar Stiles report a stolen nuclear warhead from trucks heading to Iowa. * Yosik calls Habib Marwan saying he will be arrested. Marwan instructs him to kill Joe Prado, but Prado kills Yosik first. Prado is then arrested. * President Charles Logan receives a call from CTU requesting to torture Prado in order to get any information from him. * Jack Bauer tells Bill Buchanan he can get information from Prado without implicating anyone but himself. Bauer gets the information from Prado regarding Marwan's location shortly thereafter. Memorable Quotes * Mike Novick: The President gave direct orders. You should have restrained Bauer! * Bill Buchanan: With all due respect, restraint is a luxury we can't afford right now. * Jack Bauer: This will help you with the pain. * Audrey Raines: The President made it very clear that he didn't want Prado's rights violated. * Bill Buchanan: That's right, he did make it clear. And he was wrong. * Audrey Raines: We can't just break protocol because we think it's right at the time and expect to get away with it! * Bill Buchanan: Normally, I'd agree with you. But in this case, I'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission. * Audrey Raines: What kind of answer is that? * Bill Buchanan: The answer is, it worked. We got Marwan's location. Audrey, with all due respect, this is not Washington, D.C. Policy and politics do not always work on the front line, which is where we are today. * Audrey Raines: Yes, well, Charles Logan is a politician, and he is not going to give you forgiveness. I hope this does not come back to haunt you or Jack. * Bill Buchanan: If what we did gets us to Marwan, we'll live with it. * Mike Novick: Whatever I call you won't change the fact you are President of the United States. * Charles Logan: I shouldn't be. For the good of this country, I should resign. * Chloe O'Brian: They're field agents. They have guns. They don't need you to coddle them. * Edgar Stiles: Chloe, I know you're scared, and I'll make sure everything is covered on this end. * Chloe O'Brian: Why did they ask me to do this? I really hate it. * Edgar Stiles: When you were prepping, I asked Buchanan if I could go instead of you. He wouldn't let me. He said you were the best analyst we have. He's right. * Chloe O'Brian: (sighing) I know. * Nabilla Al-Jamil: Don't you have a gun?! * Chloe O'Brian: I work with computers! Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning Special Guest Stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Gregory Itzin as Vice President Charles Logan * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Keith Szarabajka as Robert Morrison * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Cameron Bancroft as Lee Castle * Tim Kelleher as Greg Merfield * Lina Patel as Nabilla Al-Jamil * Kris Iyer as Sabir Ardakani * John Thaddeus as Joe Prado (uncredited) Special Guest Appearance by * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer (uncredited) Co-Starring * Kiran Rao as Hikmat * Stacy Solodkin as Presidential Aide * Rick Garcia as News Reporter Notes and Trivia * Dennis Haysbert returns as Former President David Palmer for the last six episodes of the season. Although this return was very much hyped by the media, he wasn't credited in this episode so as to preserve the surprise. * When Chloe is taking fire, Curtis says that tactical teams are at least 15 minutes away. However, it only took Chloe approximately four minutes to get to the house from CTU - so concievably, Curtis and Jack could have been there long before any tactical teams. * Armin Van Buuren's 24 theme remix 'The Longest Day' appears as the song being played in the nightclub in which Marwan hides in this episode. * Series regular William Devane does not appear in this episode. Day 419 419 Day 419